


Lazy Mornings

by bgn846



Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Prompto Argentum, F3S, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Omega Ignis Scientia, like just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Gladio wakes up earlier to enjoy a quiet moment with his pack.  Well it's quiet for a little bit and then everyone else wakes up.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).

> This fic was born from a lovely prompt from my friend requesting some ot4 fluff pure and simple. So I hope you all enjoy. :)

The words on the page suddenly jumped as his arm was jostled. Peering down Gladio watched as Ignis attempted to burrow his head further into his side. The sun was peeking through the curtains already and Ignis still had his eyes shut tight. The advisor had been working long hours all week on a project and was exhausted.

Ignis had accidentally awoken his alpha when he’d clambered into bed in the wee hours of the morning. Despite it being the end of the work week Gladio knew the man would try and get up at his normal time. Taking matters into his own hands Gladio had grabbed his mate’s phone and shut off the alarm. Ignis didn’t even notice as he’d passed out the second his head hit the pillow. 

Now as the sun rose and softly illuminated the room Gladio knew he’d made the right choice. Ignis deserved some rest and relaxation. Gladio had been up for an hour already. He’d grabbed his book and settled in for a nice weekend. 

Another twenty minutes lazed by with Ignis plastered to his side. Gladio had an arm wrapped around the omega’s shoulders and was rubbing his back idly. Ignis would make soft noises ever so often and his scent indicated he was content. 

The rustle of sheets caught Gladio’s attention and he looked over to see Prompto stretching. “Morning sunshine.” He offered quietly. 

“Mornin’” He slurred back. Rolling over he immediately became interested. “Hey, Ignis isn’t awake yet. Is he okay?”

“Tired is all, he’s sleeping in this morning.”

“He never sleeps in.” Prompto replied with wide eyes.

“Should we have breakfast in bed today? What do you think?” Gladio asked with a smile.

“OH! I love that idea. I mean Noct’s not getting up anytime soon and it would give Ignis a break.” Prompto enthused. “Who would make the food though? You’ve got an armful of Iggy so you can’t go.”

“I have faith in you Prompto.” Gladio offered, “Toast with jam and cheese would be fine. It doesn’t have to be fancy.”

“I can do that!” The beta grinned as he scooted over closer to Ignis.

Gladio wasn’t sure what he was up to but then Prompto leaned down and kissed Ignis on the cheek. Their omega took a deep breath and in one swift motion released his hold on Gladio and rolled over latching onto the blond. It appeared he didn’t fully wake up for this operation. Once he’d settled in Prompto’s arms Ignis started softly snoring again.

Prompto hugged the omega back and looked over to Gladio. “I guess I can’t go make breakfast now huh?”

Laughing softly Gladio threw the covers back. “I don’t mind getting up. Make sure he stays comfy.”

“You bet!” Prompto replied as he kissed Ignis again.

Gladio then wandered off into the rest of their shared suite and freshened up before he tackled breakfast. It didn’t take long to create a tray full of bite size morsels and treats. Heading back into the bedroom Gladio was met with an amusing sight.

Noct had moved since Gladio had left the room. Prompto was now sandwiched in between the alpha and omega. He didn’t seem upset and was still holding Ignis. “I think I’m stuck.” The blond announced once Gladio had set the tray down on the night stand. 

“More food for me then.” He answered with a crooked grin. 

“Hey, I’m hungry too!”

“Fine let’s see what we can do to wake them up.” Gladio offered as he circled the bed to extricate Noct. The prince was snoring lightly and had an arm slung over Prompto’s waist. Carefully shoving his arm under Noct’s warm body Gladio tried to lift him away. Noct simply whined and tightened his grip on Prompto. 

The next five minutes accomplished nothing. Every attempt Gladio made resulted in Noct clinging even tighter to the beta. He was determined to stay in his place. Prompto had started giggling and finally told Gladio to stop trying. “He’s not going anywhere. Try to move Ignis instead.”

Nodding in agreement Gladio climbed over the three of them on the bed. Kneeling next to Ignis he hovered trying to decide how to move him when the advisor squeezed Prompto closer. “Hey! You’re awake aren’t you!” Gladio exclaimed.

Ignis couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he opened one green eye to stare at the alpha. “I wanna play too.” He murmured. 

“Astrals!” Gladio huffed. “How long have you been awake?”

“long enough.” Ignis supplied as he snuggled up against Prompto. “So now it’s my turn, you get to try and detach me right?”

Gladio sighed and stared off into the distance. He loved his pack but sometimes they were such troublemakers. Turning back to face the pair of blonds he gave no warning before he shoved his arms around Ignis’ waist.

The omega yelped and tried to roll over with Prompto to evade Gladio’s grip. However, this triggered Noct’s sleepy instinct to continue to hold onto his beta. Unable to hide as he’d intended Gladio watched Ignis scramble to wrap his legs around Prompto. 

Huffing in mock annoyance at the move Gladio released Ignis and stood up on the bed. Bending over he took hold of Prompto. 

“Wait what are you doing?” Prompto squealed surprised. “I’m fine!”

“Everyone else wants to hang onto you so I guess that means I gotta do the same thing.” Gladio offered as he carefully threaded his arms around the blond. Prompto was a giggling mess from all the attention and had thrown his hands over his eyes. 

Noct’s near howl at having his warm mate taken away filled the room first. Gladio had managed to literally pick Prompto up and lift him away from the clingy prince. Apparently he could keep himself in place but holding on for a ride was a different story. Ignis on the other hand was somehow still attached. 

“How are you even still holding on?” Gladio asked perplexed. 

Ignis grunted in response as he clung to Prompto. Gladio swung them around slightly to see if Ignis would fall off onto the bed. To no avail, Ignis wouldn’t budge until Noct sprang up suddenly and tackled Ignis. This caused Gladio to lose his balance and they all came crashing back down onto the bed. 

Worried that he’d crushed Noct he quickly listened for any signs of distress. The only noise that seemed to be emanating from the pile of limbs was laughter. Prompto was still giggling and Ignis had joined in. Noct, now fully awake and completely squished was wheezing. Though he was smiling

“Can’t –can’t breathe!!” He huffed in between laughs. 

Gladio had to untangle them all until he could see Noct’s heaving chest. “So are we all awake and ready for breakfast?” He asked with a huge grin.

“Why?” Noct whined, “I don’t understand why you all have so much energy this morning.”

“I’ve been awake for hours princess it’s not my fault you don’t run on the same time as me.”

Groaning Noct rolled over and reached out for a body to snuggle against. “Oh no you don’t!” Prompto exclaimed. “I’m hungry and you aren’t gonna make me wait any longer.”

“Huh?” Was all Noct managed to mumble before he had a pillow thrown at him. 

Gladio leaned back and watched the silliness unfold. Noct discovered his second wind and the epic pillow battle began. Prompto and Ignis began pelting Noct with pillows and the poor prince didn’t stand a chance. He wasn’t coherent enough to warp so he crawled around the bed trying to get away instead. 

Hopping off Gladio rescued the tray of food he’d left on the night stand and stood watching his mates. They had pillow fights every so often and Gladio usually bowed out. The moment would start and then immediately end when he’d swing a pillow like a great sword and accidentally crack it open. The cleanup of fifty thousand little down feathers was never fun so he opted to watch instead. 

He’d had enough pillow fights with his sister to last a lifetime so enjoying them from a distance was never an issue. Besides getting to watch Noct get completely owned by their beta and omega was so worth it. 

The prince’s helpless cry of ‘uncle’ soon reached his ears. He had to repeat himself three more times before Prompto and Ignis ceased in their attack. The two younger men collapsed on the bed and worked to catch their breath. 

Sitting down the tray once more Gladio looked at Ignis to make sure he was alright. The omega smiled at him and held out his arms. “What do you want? A hug?” Gladio asked.

“I need a bathroom break and I don’t want to get my feet cold.” Ignis pouted. 

Ignis was in rare form this morning. He only acted this way when he was overly tired. Gladio loved every minute of it though and wished his omega would let loose more often. Walking over he easily scooped Ignis up in his arms and started walking away. 

“Hey I want a ride next!” Prompto chirped. 

“Sure thing sunshine.” Gladio replied, he was about to add more when Noct came back to life.

“I can take care of you too ya know!” the prince wailed as he stumbled out of bed. 

Gladio stalled while still holding Ignis and the two of them watched with amusement. Noct to his credit did pick up Prompto. However, Gladio seriously doubted a fireman’s hold was what the beta was expecting. 

Noct lumbered out into the hallway to use the second bathroom. Noticing Ignis had gone quiet Gladio glanced over and laughed to himself. Ignis had closed his eyes and was resting his head on Gladio’s shoulder. “Hey babe, don’t fall asleep yet, let’s eat first okay?” Ignis hummed in response as Gladio continued walking.

After a few minutes they’d all returned to the bed and settled in to relax. Noct was a little red in the face from carrying Prompto around, but the beta was enjoying the attention. It didn’t take long before Ignis had snuggled up against Gladio once more. Gladio watched him pull the blankets up to stay warm and it made his heart ache at how cute he looked. 

Finally when they were ready Gladio placed the tray in the middle of the bed. His choice of food had been an assortment of fruits and cheeses with some toast. All of which had survived the wait during the impromptu wrestling match, pillow fight and bathroom break. 

Quiet munching and soft laughter filled the air as they all ate and relaxed. Gladio wished all weekends could start this way. It didn’t take long and the tray was emptied of its bounty. Setting it aside Gladio grabbed his book to read. 

“Do we need to do anything today?” Prompto asked once it became evident that none of them were leaving the confines of the bed.

“Don’t think so.” Gladio answered. 

“This is what we are doing.” Noct supplied as he settled back down to sleep. “Wanna cuddle?” He asked poking Prompto in the side. The beta smiled happily and rolled over to get comfortable. 

Gladio could hear the two younger men whispering to each other as they rested. The prince was rubbing Prompto’s back and kissing his forehead. Noct could be very sweet when he put his mind to it. Taking a deep breath Gladio looked over at his omega. The man was tucked into the covers and pressed into Gladio’s side. 

Gladio knew that Ignis had to be exhausted to fall back asleep so quickly. Ignis was always very serious so it was nice when he could show his true colors and let loose. He hoped the afternoon would be just as much fun. They would all be well rested and most likely a little hyper. Propping his book up on his stomach Gladio tried to read. Thoughts of what they could all do together kept drawing his attention though. Finally giving up he stowed his book and scooted down to cuddle with Ignis.

The omega hummed when Gladio pulled him close. Reaching up he began running his fingers through Ignis’ fine hair. Within a minute Ignis started softly purring. The sound helped calm Gladio’s mind and he soon felt the pulls of sleep. Taking one last look across the bed he could tell that Noct and Prompto had already passed out. Days like this were rare and Gladio loved creating memories with the people he loved. Settling in Gladio closed his eyes and finally allowed his mind to tumble back into slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
